<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Offering by Mab (Mab_Browne)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784759">The Offering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab'>Mab (Mab_Browne)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt: your goody good fave as a serial killer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Offering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What it said <s>on the tin</s> in the summary.  Sometimes I like to get my darkfic on.</p>
<p>Slightly edited since the first posting too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He occasionally plays with telling Garak, especially after his enhancements become known. But Garak’s Cardassian sense of duty would look askance at Julian’s little annual indulgences, and Julian’s grown fond of Garak. Let’s keep the one last secret from everybody and avoid further awkwardness.  Julian will be watched more closely now, but he does love a challenge. </p>
<p> There are twelve so far. Medical misadventure, ‘accidents’, a freak tennis ball hit once; as close to the anniversary of the day that Jules arrived on Adigeon Prime as he can manage. A point made, and lives for a life. Julian’s offering to Jules.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>